Le fils du maître des potions
by severusrogue53
Summary: La première année d'Harry à Poudlard prend fin, il doit rentrer chez les Dursley pour l'été. Mais un drame survient et Harry et pris en charge par son professeur de potion. Comment la cohabitation entre deux hommes qui se détestent va t'elle se dérouler, réponse dans "Le fils du maître des potions."
1. Chap 1 Douloureuse vacance d'été

La première année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard venait de s'achever pour Harry. Il était tant pour lui de rentrer passer ses vacances d'été chez son oncle et sa tante. Il était difficile de savoir lesquels étaient le plus fâchés de devoir cohabiter ensemble pendant deux mois.

Harry s'était dit que maintenant que les Dursley pensait qu'il pouvait utiliser la magie contre eux car il ne comptait pas leur parler de l'usage de restriction de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle, ils auraient suffisamment peur pour le laisser tranquille et ne pas faire de lui un esclave comme les onzes malheureuses années qui avaient précédés son entrée à Poudlard .

Quand à Vernon Dursley, lui, ne voyait pas les choses comme ça. En effet, l'année n'avait pas était très bonne : son entreprise était à deux doigts de couler et Pétunia n'arrivait plus a assouvir ses désirs sexuel assez particuliers. Il s'était mis en tête que c'était son bon à rien de neveu lui avait jeté un sort, une malédiction ou un truc du genre pour se venger de l'avoir tyrannisé lors de son enfance.

Le jour où Harry devait rentrer au 4, Prive Drive était arrivé. Après des au revoir émouvant, Harry rejoint son oncle, qui était venu le chercher à la gare, sur le parking. Le trajet se fît dans un silence de mort. Arrivé à destination, l'oncle Vernon déchargea les affaires d'Harry de la voiture. Celui-ci s'en étonna car jamais auparavant son oncle ne s'était tué à la tache pour son neveu (En général c'était plutôt l'inverse !), Harry comprit bien vite que le geste de l'oncle Vernon ne partait pas d'une bonne intention. En effet, Vernon alla enfermer la malle, la baguette magique et le balai de Harry au sous-sol. Il mît même un cadenas à la cage d'Hedwige. Harry, désemparé, regardait son oncle mettre toute ses affaires sous clé. Et puis sans baguette magique il n'avait plus aucune chance de faire peur au Dursley !

-Adieu vacance tranquille, se dit-il.

Puis, sans prévenir, Vernon attrapa Harry par la peau du cou, le traîna violemment jusqu'à un placard situé sous l'escalier, ouvrit la porte et jeta Harry sur le lit qui occupait toute la petite et miteuse pièce. Il ferma la « chambre » à clé.Harry resta trois jours entier sans qu'on lui donne ni à manger, ni à boire. Son ventre commençait sérieusement à crier famine. Ce n'est qu'au bout du troisième jour, après avoir hurlé à la mort, que la tante Pétunia dénia lui apporter une bouteille d'eau et une miche de pain, en faisant bien attention que Vernon ne se rende compte de ne mangeât et ne bu pas tout même s'il en avait très envie mais comme il ne savait pas quand sa tante le nourrirait à nouveau, il valait mieux ne pas prendre de risque et faire des ré se demandait à quoi jouaient les Dursley. Bien sure il n'avait jamais était nourri à sa faim chez les Dursley mais jamais il ne l'avait privé de nourriture.  
Voulaient-ils qu'il meure de faim ? Leur haine envers leur neveu avait-elle encore augmenté au cours de l'année solaire ?

Ce soir là, Harry s'endormit avec grande difficulté. Au plein milieu de la nuit Harry se réveilla en sursaut : il avait entendu des bruits de pas ! D'un coup la porte de sa « chambre » s'ouvrit. C'était l'oncle Vernon ! Harry fût d'abord surpris, qu'est-ce que son oncle lui voulait en plaine nuit ? puis ce fût la peur qui prit place en Harry car Vernon affichait un air méchant. Vernon fît comprendre à Harry qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne fasse pas de bruit, puis il fît signe à son neveu de le suivre. Il se dirigeait vers le sous-sol !

Arrivé au sous-sol, l'oncle Vernon gifla violemment Harry.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry en pleure.

-Tu le mérite, répondit Vernon, voilà pourquoi.

-Mais je n'ai rien fait, protesta Harry.

-La ferme ! Petit monstre, cracha Vernon. Je vais te faire payer le jour où tu as décidé de te venger.

-Je n'ai jamais rien fait contre vous, essayas de se défendre Harry

-Ignoble petit menteur.

Et sans laisser plus de temps à Harry de se justifier, l'oncle Vernon le rua de coups , tous plus violent les uns que les autres. Après dix bonnes minutes d'une correction intense , il laissa son neveu qui était à peine conscient.

Vernon regardait à présent l'enfant couché à ses pieds avec une lueur perverse dans le regard : la situation l'excitait énormément et puis il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris de plaisir. Sans plus attendre, il entreprit de déshabiller Harry, celui-ci , about de force à cause des coups reçu et de la malnutrition, ne pût l'empêcher.L'homme pénétra alors l'enfant. Harry poussa un cri de douleur. Vernon commença alors des vas et viens en lançant des jouissement. Harry hurlant de douleur finit par perdre conscience...


	2. Chap 2 La découverte de Dobby

Au manoir Malefoy ...

-Où est-ce que j'ai bien pus mettre ce fichue journal, cria Lucius Malefoy.

Lucius Malefoy, sujet a une véritable crise de nerf, était en train de fouiller de fond en comble son vaste manoir, avec l'aide de son elfe de maison : Dobby. Il était à la recherche d'un journal intime que lui avait donné son maître, le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Selon lui, le journal était une sorte de souvenir, qui, avait le pouvoir de rouvrir la Chambre des Secrets, et ainsi lacher le monstre de Serpentard sur tous ces sales Sang-de-Bourbes.

-Dobby, l'as-tu trouvé ? Cracha Lucius a son elfe.

-Toujours pas maître, répondit l'elfe avec une certaine terreur dans la voix.

Lucuis s'éavança alors vers son elfe et le rua de coup. Après cette correction, ils reprirent leur recherche. Ce n'est qu'après 20 minutes que Dobby le trouva enfin : il était sous le parquet du salon, accompagné de toutes sortes d'objets appartenant à la magie noire.

-Maître, dit l'elfe, je l'aie, je l'aie enfin.

Lucius avait l'air radieux.

Enfin, dit Lucius. Je vais pouvoir introduire ce journal à Poudlard. Comme ça, la Chambre des Secrets se rouvrira et Dumbledore, ne pouvant rien faire contre le monstre, sera relevé de ses fonctions de directeur.

Il éclata d'un rire froid. Quand à Dobby, lui, était terrifié par la nouvelle.

Pendant la nuit, Dobby alla à Privet Drive ( après s'être infligé une sacré correction !) chez Harry Potter. Il fallait qu'il le prévienne du danger qu'il courrait s'il retournait à Poudlard. Il transplana directement à l'endroit où se trouvait Harry Potter. A sa grande surprise, il se retrouva dans sous-sol. La pièce était presque vide. Seul une grosse malle et un petit tas informe remplissait la pièce. Dobby se demandait pourquoi il avait atterrit ici, car il n'y avait aucune trace de Harry Potter. Il s'approcha alors de la petite masse, mais ce n'était pas un tas : c'était un corps. Le corps du jeune sorcier, a moitié nu. Dobby s'agenouilla vite près de l'enfant : il sentait encore son pouls, ce qui signifiait que le garçon était encore vivant. Mais il était dans un grand état de faiblesse. Il était couvert de blessures en tout genre : Bleue , coupure, ... Dobby fît apparaître une épaisse couverture et la mit sur le garçon car il faisait très froid dons le sous-sol. Puis il transplana.

Il atterrit dans le bureau de Dumbledore, qui fût un peu surpris de voir un elfe de maison apparaitre au beau milieu de son bureau, et Dobby raconta tout ce qu'il avait vu au 4, Privet Drive...


	3. Chapitre3 : Le fils de mon pire ennemi

Rogue arpentait les couloirs de Poudlard dans un tourbillonnement de cape dont lui seul avait le secret. Il avait était convoqué dans le bureau du directeur pour une raison qui lui était encore inconnu. Il se demandait ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir le vieil homme pendant les vacances. Bientôt, il arriva devant une gargouille de pierre très laide. Il s'arrêta en face de celle-ci et dit :

-Sorbet-Citron !

Ainsi, la gargouille se déplaça, laissant apparaître un escalier. Rogue gravit les marches et toqua à la porte du bureau d'Albus Dumbledore.

La porte s'ouvrit et Rogue entra dans la pièce circulaire. Le directeur était assis à son bureau, les mains jointes, il semblait être dans une grande réflexion.

-Bonjour M. le directeur, dit Rogue pour sortir celui-ci de ses pensées.

-Ah bonjour Séverus, asseye-toi je vous pris.

Rogue s'exécuta. Dumbledore pris alors la parole :

-Séverus, tout d'abord je tiens à te remercier de t'être déplacé alors que tu étais en vacance. Mais il fallait absolument que je vote voie. Tu es la personne la plus adéquat pour cette mission.

Rogue regarda le directeur d'un air méfiant. Les missions que lui confiait Dumbledore n'était en général pas plaisante, ni facile à accomplir.

-Séverus, reprit Dumbledore, cela concerne Harry Potter.

Rogue émit un grognement...

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a la petite célébrité Potter ? répondit Rogue avec un air méprisant gavé au visage. Sa famille a refusé d'accomplir une de ses quatre volontés ? cracha-t-il ?

-J'ai bien peur que cela soit bien plus grave ! répondit Dumbledore d'un ton cassant. Il se trouve qu'Harry est entre la vie et la mort à l'heure où je te parle.

-Quoi ? répondit Rogue, à présent inquiet. Les Mangemorts ont réussis à le retrouver ?

-Non, les Mangemorts n'ont rien à voir avec ça. Harry se fait maltraiter par sa propre famille. C'est Dobby, l'elfe de maison de Lucuis Malefoy qui, en allant voir le jeune garçon, l'a retrouvé dans un sous-sol, inconscient et dans un état pitoyable.

-Pourquoi est-ce que l'elfe de Lucius Malefoy voulait voir Potter ? demanda Rogue.

-Aucune idée. Il n'a pas pût me le dire, à chaque fois il se tapait...Mais le plus important pour l'instant c'est d'aller sauver Harry.

-Dois-je en conclure que ma mission consiste à récupérer Potter de chez ses moldus et de le ramener à Poudlard ?

-C'est bien cela, répondit Dumbledore. Mais ça ne s'arrête pas là, Séverus. Comme il hors de question que ce garçon remette les pieds chez son oncle et sa tante, il lui faudra un tuteur, quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui et j'ai pensait que tu jouerais parfaitement bien ce rôle, Séverus

Rogue semblât exploser. Il se demandait si Dumbledore n'était pas devenu fou...

-Il n'en est pas question Dumbledore, cria Rogue ! Je déteste ce gamin : il est arrogant, il se croit au-dessus du règlement, tout comme son idiot de père.

-Séverus, as-tu oublié la promesse que tu as fais ?

-Que je protégerais ce garçon coûte que coûte, je sais ! Et puis de toute façon je ne saurais pas comment m'y prendre avec cet enfant, Dumbledore, je n'en ai jamais eût.

-Je suis sure que tu t'en sortiras très bien, dit Dumbledore avec un ton qui se voulait apaisant. Tu verras, ce n'est pas plus difficile que d'enseigner à une horde d'adolescent en chaleur !

-Si vous le dîtes, répondit Rogue soucieux.

-Alors, tu accepte ?demanda le directeur.

-Ai-je le choix ?

-En faite non, dit Dumbledore d'un ton malicieux, c'était juste pour paraître polie.

-Mmmhhh...Au revoir M. le directeur.

-Au revoir et bon courage Séverus.

Rogue quitta le bureau, non sans grogner.

Arrivé au portail de Poudlard, il pût transplaner au 4, Privet Drive, afin d'accomplir sa mission...


End file.
